


Swat Kats: Kiss the Sky

by KrystalGhost



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalGhost/pseuds/KrystalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pastmaster won't stop till he has "Callista" as his bride. The Swat Kats aren't about to let that happen. (Set after the Deadly Pyramid episode. Rated Teen for mild language and mild violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swat Kats: Kiss the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Moved an old story from my oooold Fanfiction.net account. Here's hoping some age helped my writing/story telling skills XD The wording may shift within the next few days as I'm still finding stuff I wish to adjust but I can't wait any longer because this story has been sitting on the back burner for years and I want it up before I might have to push it back there again.

High above Megakat City an unusual aerial dogfight was taking place. The sleek black jet known as the TurboKat valiantly trying to take down a great green dragon, nearly invisible against the emerald skies. Upon the mythical beasts back was the ancient warlock, The Pastmaster.

 

"How did that damn troll survive the lava pit?" T-bone shouted angrily, biting back another curse as a stream of fire shot past the jet.

 

"I don't know buddy, but we can't get near him." Razor answered trying to stay calm, he need to keep his mind on aiming the weapons.

 

T-bone, on the other hand, felt terrible. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, his chest was in mega pain. He was sure his struggle with King Katchu Pichu a few hours ago had done something to his ribs.

 

Of course T-bone knew Razor wasn't doing well either. When they were back at the hangar he noticed Razor limping and favoring his left arm, possibly from being flung across a room by a giant, snarling mummy.

 

"Oh, shit!" it was Razors turn to curse, "That monster has Callie!"

 

“WHAT?!” T-bone shouted as he pulled a high speed turn to avoid more dragon breath. 

 

"This is Lieutenant Felina Feral. Need some help guys?" The she-kats voice rang over the radio. 

 

Razor was sure his heart skipped into his throat.

 

"That would be greatly appreciated Lieutenant. That little zombie has Ms. Briggs, and we can't attack without harming her. If you can get her out of there we'll take care of the Pastmaster." T-bone stated as he dodged yet another fire blast. Damn that dragon was getting on his nerves.

 

"Consider it done. Just make sure you keep old snagglepuss busy." Lieutenant Feral answered, as her Enforcer helicopter flew into view.

 

"Roger, be on your guard Lieutenant." Razor replied when he finally regained his composure.

 

Felina knew she had one chance to do this right. She carefully maneuvered her chopper behind and above the Pastmaster and Miss Briggs on the dragon's back. She switched on the autopilot, grabbed the rope ladder attached to the wench and jumped.

 

While Felina moved into position, T-bone steered the Turbokat right into the dragon's‛ flight path and yelled over the loudspeaker, "Oi, Corpse face, bet ya can't catch us!" T-bone taunted the Pastmaster even more by switching off one of the Turbokats three engines.

 

"You fools will never beat me!" The Pastmaster shouted above the winds, "Callista will be mine this time!" he emphasized his point by grabbing Callie harshly by the arm and dragging her to him.

 

"I'll never be yours you little creep!" Callie screamed jerking her arm free, wincing when his claws dug into her skin as she pulled away. She had stayed quiet until now, hoping the SWAT Kats would save her but enough was enough, the toad was getting too cozy with her, and she hated it. She got up to run but crashed right into something, as they fell back with a yelp Callie noticed who it was, “Lieutenant Feral!" 

 

"Come on Deputy Mayor let's get you out of here!" Felina said hastily taking Miss Briggs by the other arm. Lucky for them, the Pastmaster was too busy with the SWAT Kats to notice.

 

"You can do better than thaaat~" T-bone teased over the loudspeaker dodging a claw swipe from the dragon. He laughed heartily when he saw steam literally shoot out of the Pastmasters‛ ears, but cringed when his chest pain spiked sharply. ‘Mental note, laughing hurts...' he thought to himself as he did a barrel roll maneuver to escape another claw swipe.

 

"We're almost there Deputy Mayor!" Felina shouted over her shoulder at Callie below her as they climbed up the rope ladder. 

 

"No!" 

 

Callie and Felina turned in time to see the Pastmaster send an energy blast from his pocket watch and hit Felina's Enforcer chopper above them. 

 

"Callista is mine! If I cannot have her no one will!" The Pastmaster hollered above the winds, the resulting explosion and the girls screaming as they fell.

 

Just as the blast hit the chopper and exploded, the dragon grabbed the Turbokats‛ wing and hurled the jet behind itself. T-bone and Razor slammed into their harnesses as the sudden jerk launched them forward. 

 

T-bone let out a mix between a cough and a yelp before grabbing his chest with a hiss. Ignoring his pain he quickly got the jet under control from its crazy spin in time for Razor to see Felina and Callie falling.

 

“T-BONE!” 

 

“I see 'em!" T-bone hollered back as he switched on all the engines and rocketed into a nosedive. Catching up to the girls T-bone matched their speed with his jet, switching to the VTOL engines to slow the jet’s descent.

 

"I‛m opening canopy...NOW!" Razor called out, pushing the release button that slid the glass canopy back.

 

"Just a lil mooore!" T-bone said through gritted teeth, the Gs were getting to be too much for him. The pressure on his chest was causing it to throb so intensely his head was beginning to spin. He eased the jet close enough to the girls where him and Razor could reach out and pull them in. 

 

"I gotcha Ms. Briggs!" T-bone yelled above the roar of the jet's engines as he grabbed her by the hand.

 

"T-bone, Lieutenant Feral isn't moving!" Callie cried out and pointed to Felina being pulled into Razors arms.

 

Razor carefully cradled Felina in his arms as he brought her gently into the cockpit. When he looked up to see if Callie was inside yet, he saw the ground rushing up to them instead, "T-BONE!" he shouted once again.

 

T-bone looked to see what his partner was shouting about as he was pulling Callie into the jet. "AW SHIT!" T-bone exclaimed and hauled a now screaming Callie into the jet before yanking back the controls and pulling the Turbokat out of its dive, missing the ground by mere feet. 

 

"It's ok Ms Briggs, you're safe now, and you can open your eyes." T-bone calmly said, softly placing his hand on Callie's shoulder.

 

Callies ears perked up at the sound of T-bones voice. He sounded tired, weak even, T-bone never sounded that way before. It worried her. She slowly looked up at T-bones face, and saw blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. 

 

“T-bone," She gasped, “you’re..”

 

He cut her off, "Shh, I just bit my tongue. Don't worry Razor anymore than he is...” He whispered, gesturing back to his partner, who was franticly examining Lieutenant Feral for any other injuries; other than the bump on her head.

 

"Is Lieutenant Feral alright, buddy?" T-bone asked, trying to dodge the subject.

 

"I think she's fine, just unconscious. How'd this happen to her, Miss Briggs?" Razor asked.

 

"I think she hit her head on the dragon's tail when her helicopter blew." Callie answered after giving T-bone another worried look.

 

"What do we do now buddy?" Razor asked, as he gingerly moved Felina to where she was sitting on the cockpit floor between his legs so she wouldn't get jostled around as much.

 

“Well, the Pastmaster seems to be set on having Ms Briggs for himself, and knowing that wacko gnome, he won't stop till he has her." T-bone stated, helping Callie adjust herself more comfortably in his lap so he could steer the Turbokat easily.

 

"Where did he go anyway?" Callie asked looking around. The SWAT Kats looked around as well and saw nothing but open sky.

 

"I don't see any Time Vortexes and nothing's showing up on radar, so he must have fled.” Razor stated.

 

"So what do you think we should do?" Callie questioned, looking back at T-bone.

 

"Well, I guess we'll have to take you back to base, Ms Briggs." T-bone replied, with what he’d hoped was a reassuring smile instead of a pained wince when she shifted and bumped his chest.

 

"What? T-bone we can't do that! Lieutenant Feral may need medical attention." Razor protested.

 

"I know that buddy, but we don't know if the Pastmaster is still out there. He could attack us while we're taking her to MegaKat General, and with our jet in need of repair we wouldn't stand much of a chance. We can guard Ms Briggs a lot easier at base anyway. No one knows where it is so she'll be safer there. As for Lieutenant Feral, we'll wait till she regains consciousness, and then set up a meeting with Feral to get her." T-bone retorted, he was starting to sweat from the strain of trying to ignore the pain in his chest, he was getting light-headed too.

 

"But T-bone, she may not wake-up for a while, what'll we do then?" Razor argued.

 

"We'll have to wait and see buddy...Or would you rather risk it?" T-bone answered.

 

Razor thought for a moment, "Alright," he replied "but Miss Briggs, you'll have to wear a blindfold, it being our  _ secret _ base and all...”

 

"That's alright, I don't mind. Why would I want to reveal the hideout of Megakat city's finest heroes anyway?" Callie jokingly said, removing her glasses and closing her eyes, ready for the blindfold to be placed on her. Instead she felt T-bone take her glasses from her hands, place them somewhere, then take her hands in his own, and place them on the jets control stick.

 

"I need you to fly for a bit while I do this, that hit took out the auto pilot..." T-bones voice was so close to her ear she felt his lips graze the edge, sending shivers down her spine. "Just hold it right there...” He whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear.

 

Callie felt her heart begin to race. T-bone placed the blindfold over Callie's‛ eyes, tying it gently, and being careful not to tie her hair in the knot as well. Then Callie felt T-bones large hands slide over hers and take the controls, but he wouldn't let Callie slip her hands from under his.

 

T-bones voice came to her ear again, "Would you like to help me fly?" Callie could feel his hands slightly shake, so she slowly nodded. ' _T-bone is so worried about me and the others he's hiding his own pain so we don't have to worry about him...'_ Callie thought sadly. 

 

"Ok, back to base." T-bone barked.


End file.
